Blastocystis hominis grows well on only one of the media developed for protozoan cultivation. This is a biphasic (solid-liquid phases) egg slant, Locke's solution overlay, tubed medium. To this is added 30% serum. It is of course an empiric medium. The purpose of the present study is to develop a defined (synthetic) monophasic (liquid) medium for Blastocystis hominis that will allow adequate growth in serial passage.